Reassurance
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Bridgette may not be the prettiest girl in the world, nor the smartest or the girliest. But there is always that one person that will always reassure her that she is perfect the way she is.


**Reassurance.**

**Summery:**** Bridgette may not be the prettiest girl in the world, nor the smartest or the girliest. But there is always that one person that will always reassure her that she is perfect the way she is.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama Island.**

**A Note:**** Hello Everyone! Well, I think I need to redeem myself, I've had a bad few days and I've been really struggling to get by.**

**Basically, I had a rough time in my home life, and proceeded to take it out on my story writing by creating a story called 'That Old Pain', it's on my profile if you want to check it out but its basically about heartbreak, something I drew on from life experiences.**

**There was a reason why I wrote that and it was mainly because I was so fed up with my love life that I took it out on here, I am not one to speak up about my life problems on here but I don't know what came over me.**

**However, I don't want to get rid of the story, partly because I got a few reviews from people also explaining their stories of love to me and saying it helped. So, I won't be taking it off, even though it may embarrass me later on.**

**I'm ok now, thanks to a familiar Total Drama related voice, during my bad few days I watched my favourite film on repeat for a few days (The Devil Wears Prada), and there is a scene where the main character is in Paris with a man and their in a restaurant and in the background there is a French version of the song 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'. I love that song, so I hunted for the French version on Itunes, and I found it a version of it sung none other than Emilie-Claire Barlow…otherwise known as the voice of Courtney on Total Drama! I was a little surprised when I found it yet it is probably the most relaxing song I have ever heard in my life, I recommend it!**

**So, I'm going to redeem myself now with a little love ficlet, about Bridgette and Geoff of course and this was inspired by a scene from 'Glee' the second episode of the second series aired last night in the UK (My favourite episode! Britney/Brittany! Heather Morris is my God!) And there is a small little scene at the end of it when Rachel is singing 'The Only Exception' and it shows Finn talking with Santana and Brittany and Rachel watching them, the Finn notices Rachel and pushes past them and holds hands with Rachel, its really small but incredibly cute!**

**So, that and the song was the basis for the story, now I've rambled enough and its time for me to write!**

**Also fans of my story 'Ripper', look out for a new chapter coming very soon, maybe tonight if we're lucky!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bridgette pursed her lips as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she turned her face to the side slightly and ran a hand across her smooth skin and back again, then she gently pressed her cheek back a little bit, as if she was trying to mould her face into something different.

After a short while of tugging and pushing her cheek backwards and forwards for a while she stopped and took her hand away, then she ran a few fingers through her hair, it was tied up in her usual ponytail and had a couple of strands that were out of place, she tried to tuck some of those strands away and into the basis of her ponytail but that just made it look worse.

She cursed angrily and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting her blonde hair fall messily around her shoulders. As she fumbled about with her hair tie she looked back up at her reflection and sighed, normally in Bridgette's situation she saw her long hair and liked the sight of it, now however she couldn't help but count the split ends she could see, and then pieces of hair that had somehow managed to avoid her ponytail all day and now hung oddly around her face.

She angrily scraped her hair back again without a brush and yanked it back up in a ponytail, she was about to place the hair tie back around her hair when she looked at her reflection once more, she looked infuriated with herself, something that she had never noticed before about herself.

She was always so laid back and didn't normally care a thing about her appearance, she made herself look good in her own eyes as she usually did, no make up, natural based products for her skin and that was it. She believed that Mother Nature made us what we are today, and no girl should taint themselves with the beauty products of today.

She didn't need them, or so her Mother told her, she would cup her face in her hands and tell Bridgette that she was beautiful in her own skin, and didn't need to be going around pretending she was someone else, caked in make up.

So why couldn't she see that today?

Bridgette had to admit as she grew older she did tricks to make herself look a little more older, like pinching her cheeks to make them look rosier and using a all natural based products for lip gloss, little things like that as she got older and went to High School.

However, she was so wrapped up in School Projects and Surfing that she didn't need to fuss around with spending ages on her hair or waking up extremely early to apply make up. It was all going to get ruined when she went down to the beach anyway.

However today, everything changed, Bridgette got dressed for school like usual, she didn't spend any extra time on her face or hair, she wore everything naturally like she did, and went to school.

On the way she met up with a few boys that she knew from the beach that went surfing with her sometimes. They were friends and they liked Bridgette because she was different and knew how to talk to boys without getting high strung about things, she took their words as a joke and mocked them back when the chance came around.

But, when she got into school that day, it was obvious that some girls had seen her talking with the boys, normally Bridgette wouldn't think twice about the harsh and typically cliché High School venomous words she heard about herself, but today, things hit home for her.

"Look at her! Does she really think that she has a chance with any of those guys?"

"God I hope not…I mean hello? Have you ever heard of hair products?"

"More like have you heard of clothing stores instead of finding clothes from a hobo's bin?"

"That's a good one! She's not pretty, she'll be one of those old 40 year old virgins, I bet you anything!"

This was all spoken behind Bridgette's back, but every word that she heard felt like someone was shooting her in the back repeatedly, and every bullet hitting her heart and tearing it to shreds.

Did people really think that of her? Was she really that awful looking, so awful that she'd be the kind of person that would end up being the Bridesmaid and never the Bride?

It got too much for her and she made an instant beeline for the nearest bathroom, there she stared at her reflection for a good few minutes.

Suddenly her looks and everything that she once liked about herself dissolved, and standing in her place was a hideous beast that shouldn't of been let out of the house this morning.

She remained in the bathroom for a while, so long that she heard the bell ring signalling her to go for her next lesson, yet she didn't move, she couldn't move, she was fixated on the mirror at her reflection, hoping that time would pass and turn her ugly duckling self into a graceful swan.

That led her to where she was now, as she frustratingly tied her hair up into a ponytail she looked back in the mirror, hoping that it would have magically transformed her hair into something that was attractive in those girls' eyes. Yet it looked just the same as before, messy.

She pulled the hair tie out again and re-tied her hair, only to see that it looked worse than before, so she did it again, and again, until her scalp was raw from tugging at her hair so much.

Bridgette soon gave up; the bathroom was empty since it was during lesson time. So she didn't care about the fact that tears were now pouring out of her eyes and falling onto the surface beneath her.

She was crying, those hurtful words had finally made their way to the centre of her heart and were slowly pulling it apart.

* * *

The hallways were empty, all but for one student who was walking down the hallway whistling to himself.

Geoff had been excused from his lesson to go to the bathroom, he was a smooth talking guy who knew the right way to sweet talk his Math Teacher, who let him use the bathroom every lesson, he never really had to go, he just hated Math.

But something that day made Geoff get up and ask to be excused, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that solving equations was so mind numbingly boring or the fact that someone may have needed help at that time, but still he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

On his way he passed the girl's bathroom and paused, the unmistakable sound of crying was heard behind the door.

Geoff stopped and turned to face it, it was the girls' room so he had no business going in there, still he could hear someone crying and he knew where that often led people…and that was into a black hole to a parallel universe, he saw this in a movie.

He approached the door and slowly pushed it open, hoping it wasn't a teacher or something he peered into the room and saw Bridgette, he knew her from his Science class and she had been to one or two of Geoff's infamous parties, and she was also pretty famous down at the local beach where she tore up the waves on her surfboard, she was pretty amazing, yet Geoff didn't really know her.

Not wanting to leave without trying to cheer her up, Geoff walked into the bathroom, Bridgette jumped a little bit when she heard someone else was in the bathroom with her, but she looked confused when she saw that it was Geoff standing in front of her.

"What are you doing in here?" She sniffed as she wiped her tears away on the back of her hand.

"I was passing by and I heard someone crying…I saw this movie once where this girl's crying in the bathroom and then she's sucked into a black hole…I came to make sure that there were no black holes here" Geoff mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders as it was a well known fact.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and looked back at her reflection, "Well, there are no black holes here, you can go now".

"Are you going to tell me what's up?"

Bridgette shook her head, "I'm fine".

"Says the girl that's crying".

"You better get out of here before someone catches you".

Geoff paused at this last comment, he then walked towards a small door in the bathroom that led to a storage cupboard, he pulled out a sign that said 'Bathroom out of order' and walked towards the entrance of the bathroom and stuck it outside.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked as she turned her attention back to Geoff.

"Making sure no one comes in, now we've got this room alone" Geoff said, he walked towards the surface that Bridgette was leaning on and jumped up on it, "Now, tell me what's up?"

Bridgette pursed her lips and tried to hold her tears back, still she couldn't help it, they started to pour out of her eyes again, "I'm just having a bad day" She mumbled as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand again.

Geoff jumped down and grabbed the nearest roll of toilet paper he could find and handed it to her, "What's making it bad?"

"Everything" Bridgette mumbled, "Look, it's nothing for you to worry about, you can go if you want".

"Not likely" Geoff told her, "Come on, it's got to be something that's making you cry, you're normally really chilled out, I don't think I've ever seen you cry before".

Bridgette stayed quiet as Geoff jumped back up on the surface, "Come on, tell me! Is it…school?"

"No".

"Home?"

"Nope".

"Your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend".

"Your girlfriend?"

"I'm not a lesbian either!"

This little game went on for a while as Geoff carried on trying to guess what was up with Bridgette, he went from asking whether she was sick to whether she was on her period, yet he still hadn't guessed the simplest thing in the world.

"Has…someone said something about you?" He finally asked.

Bridgette fell silent and bit her lip, Geoff looked at her sincerely, "That's it, isn't it? Someone's said something about you, haven't they?"

Bridgette nodded, causing Geoff to jump off the side again and rush to her side, "Well, who was it? Was it a guy? What did they say?"

Bridgette sniffed loudly and turned to Geoff, "It was girls…three girls, talking about how ugly I am, ok?"

Geoff closed his mouth and looked at Bridgette, she was most definitely not ugly, in fact, Geoff had to admit this, he wished he had noticed her sooner, she was beautiful and he was often one to watch her surf whenever he was down at the beach.

"You listen to me, Bridge" He said softly, "You are far from ugly, ok? You're totally hot!"

Bridgette sighed, "You're just saying that".

"I'm not" Geoff said as he grabbed her shoulders, "Look, you're pretty, I mean you're eyes-."

"Are boring" Bridgette mumbled.

Geoff shook his head, "No way, they're the colour of olives…I like olives!"

Bridgette's lips pricked up slightly at this comment, still the tears continued to fall, so he carried on, "And…your hair".

"Don't get started on that" Bridgette moaned, "It's horrible".

"Actually I was going to say glossy, and it looks perfect, like the right amount of messiness but not so messy that it looks like you've just fallen out of bed, it's cute" Geoff said as he pushed back a lock of her hair out of her eyes.

Bridgette sighed, "I don't believe you" She mumbled.

"Ok" Geoff said, "Then…your body, that's pretty smoking, I mean you're the right height, the right body shape, most girls I know would kill for a figure likes yours".

Bridgette's smile started to grow a little bigger, and Geoff carried on, "And it's pretty awesome when you smile too. That's only a tiny little smile you're giving me right now, but I'll bet its cute when you smile real big".

That was it, Bridgette's mouth finally tugged up into a full blown smile, "Just like that" Geoff said to her, "Beautiful".

Bridgette looked at Geoff and beamed, "Thanks" She said, "I really don't know what came over me there, I mean, I normally don't care what girls say, but their comments just hit me real bad".

"Did you ever think they might be jealous?" Geoff asked her, "I mean, jealous of the fact that you're naturally pretty, and a surfer and probably attract the attention of a lot of dudes out there?"

Bridgette bit her lower lips, "No…I didn't think of that".

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's the reason why" Geoff said, he then turned towards the door, "I've got to go back to class, but do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Wait for me outside the school, I've got something planned" Geoff said as he left the bathroom, leaving Bridgette by herself again.

She wasn't sure what Geoff had planned, but still she wiped her eyes free of any tears that might have fallen during Geoff's motivation speech, grabbed her bag and walked back to class.

* * *

When the bell finally rang signalling that school was over, Bridgette was the first one out and onto the school grounds, she really wanted to know what Geoff had planned for her and was slightly nervous.

She was pretty sure that he wasn't going to make fun of her in the middle of school, was he? No, he was far too nice to do something like that; he had a heart of gold and not a bad bone in him.

Then she saw it, Geoff was walking towards her with a slight smile on his face, he looked confident and happy.

Bridgette was locked in her place, she could barely move her legs as Geoff walked towards her, she smiled weakly at him.

"How are you feeling now?" Geoff asked as he stood in front of her and lowered his bag to his feet.

"Ok now" Bridgette mumbled, "Look, Geoff, thanks for earlier".

"No problem, Babe!" Geoff said happily, "I'm here to help".

Bridgette smiled at this comment, "Hey…so what was that thing you had planned for me?"

Geoff smiled gently at her, "This" He said, he slowly reached his hands up and placed them around her cheeks and cupped her face in her hands and brought her close to his face.

Bridgette was very surprised by this, because next thing she knew Geoff was kissing her, his rough lips collided with her smooth lips and he kissed her very passionately.

She had no idea what to do, so she reached up and ran a hand from Geoff's hair to his jaw line, making him moan into her mouth.

Students around then all watched as Geoff pulled the surfer girl into a kiss, girls were either thrilled for Bridgette or watching in horror as Geoff, one of the most popular and hottest guys in school was kissing her.

Geoff's friends were all cheering him on, and Bridgette's male friends from the beach were all nudging each other happily, they were going to mock her about this later, it was all friendly banter though.

Finally Geoff pulled away and rested his forehead against Bridgette's, "I never want you to feel like that ever again, and I'm going to make sure that never happens".

"What's that meant to mean?" Bridgette asked softly.

"It means" Geoff started, "That I want to go out on a date with you, and then hopefully if that works out, then I want you to be my girl".

Bridgette smiled happily at this comment, "So what do you say?" Geoff asked her.

Bridgette grinned and pecked Geoff's cheek, "I'll agree to everything you've just said".

Geoff grinned and reached down and loosely tangled his fingers into Bridgette's, the two lovebirds looked into each others eyes for a few minutes before Bridgette spoke up again.

"Some of us are going down to the beach later, do you want to come with?" She asked.

Geoff nodded and reached out and grabbed hold of Bridgette's bag, "I would love too, but before then do you wanna grab something to eat? My treat".

Bridgette nodded, "I'd like that".

* * *

**END.**

**Well, what did we all think of that? Please review and let me know, I've been felling recently that reviews have slackened for my stories a little since 2011 started…I'm not complaining, I just miss your nice comments!**

**So, please do review and let me know, do you think I've got my game back? Please say yes!**


End file.
